bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skittlessassyness/big time crushes
At the palms woods hotel. umm hey guys kendall ask as he walks up to the guys who were siting by the pool side.wazzup they said in a union as kendall takes a sit next to them.umm guys i'v only notice that theres only 2 of you guys where's carlos kendall ask.then suddendly they heard a loud sound coming from inside the hotel.its carlos running to them with a helmet on and a brick.what the.what the hell he's doing with that brick james ask DON'T TELL ME they all said in a union carlos as he reach to them he knocks himslef out.carlos:THAT WAS FUCKEN AWESUM ugh one more he said as he was gonna do it again but kendall stop him.kendall;dude plz don't do that again you could kill yourslef.Carlos;umm quick logan,logan;YES,Carlos;whats the deadest thing that could happened to me if i do it again,Logan;umm we'll have to carry to the hospital.Carlos;then thats the chance i'll live with.then kendall slps his face and sigh,he relize that james is staring sumone.Kendall;umm james,then he turn to him,James;yea what is it,Kendall;who are you staring down at.James or sum girl.kendall;which one the one with black short culry hair,the one the bwon straight hair or the blond culr one.kendall ask.James;the one with the brown straight hair he repiled in a soft voice.Kendall*he thinks*umm this is not the james i'm use to he must be in love but i kind of have a crush on that same girl for a long time now but she only come today*out of kendall mind*Carlos o o o I'M GONNA FIND OUT HER NAME FIRST ,james;not untill i do they both ran up to her.Kendall;dude do you think i should go over there and get her name to he ask to logan,Logan; umm yea you should cuz i'm going too besides she's a cutie and she's single,kendall;What HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT kendall shouted,logan;i watch her all most all of my time today,kendall;but do you know her name,;logan;umm know ,kendall;then lets go. *At the girl* umm hey whats your name james ask while blushing really hard.she looks at him and smile,he nearly fainted there.um um,carlos;aww she's super cute when she's nervous adorable.umm my name is Angelina Joline,she said.what a beautiful name kendall repiled.kendall;hi i'm kendall nice to meet you,Angel;its very nice to meet you to, then her phone rings.Angel;umm i'm sorry but i have to take this call she said while looking at the guys.logan;sure no problem all the guys stare at her,james;wow she's pretty i think i'm in love with her,carlos;she's like a alittle teady bear i wanna love soo much.Angel;sorry about that she said as she hang up umm i gotta go bye she said as she was going to leave but james stop her,james;umm i'm i going to see you again,Angel;smiles sure no problem,the james let go of her grip so that she could leave. *At the big time cribe* ahh what a day kendall said as he sits on a chair and watch tv. yea she was beautiful james said,ahh i wanna hold her in my mascular arms soo tight,carlos said.you get that one right logan repiled.Mrs knight;hey guys wazzup anything new happened today she ask while siting next to james in the living room,Mrs kinght realizes that james was day dreaming this never happened to her son b4.mrs knight;james james snap of it she said while she snaps her fingers.james;AHHH WHAT HAPPENED WHO DEAD.kendall;welcome back to earth james he repiled as the rest of the guys kallps hands for him,logan;i thought you were dead for a sec,Carlos;hahahahaha good one.james;nahh i was just day dreaming of angel thats all,Mrs knight;who this angel you speak of umm.then all the guys blush. the new girl katie said as she pops of of no wher AHHH alll the guys said in a union .kendall; GIRL YOU NEARLY TAKE THE LIVING LIFE OF ME.katie;sorry bro. Category:Blog posts